


the right time is always now

by NightsMeridian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, come on these two would just be adorable together in domestic situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMeridian/pseuds/NightsMeridian
Summary: “It’s alright,” Maggie utters in a gentle tone, the expression on her face open, full of affection. “You don’t need to..”Alex curves her fingers across Maggie’s wrist and gently slides the thumb away from her lips. “I do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something fluffy to take my mind of the angst-train I've put these two on in another story I'm writing. Assumes they've been in a relationship for a little while.

 

* * *

 

 

“Didn’t know you were into surfing.”

Alex glances across her shoulder, raising an eyebrow as Maggie walks up to the couch, dressed in shorts and her favorite oversized  t-shirt. At least it did answer her question as to what was taking so long for Maggie to get dressed, since she heard the shower shut off several minutes ago.

“Went snooping around in my closet, did you?”

“Hmm,” Maggie hums as she slides a hand through her damp locks, “figured I’d explore a little, since there is a lot more space ever since you vacated the premises.”

Alex snorts and chucks one of the pillows Maggie’s way, grinning when it nails her in the face. 

“Oof,” Maggie laughs before finally settling down next to her on the couch.

The flames dancing around in the fireplace casts soft shadows across the planes of Maggie’s face and it mesmerizes Alex, makes her unable to do anything but drink in the presence of the woman sitting next to her. She folds her legs up underneath her body and turns to fully face Maggie, a sharp breath escaping her when their bare legs come into contact in the middle of the couch.

“You didn’t answer my question by the way,” Maggie finally says after a few seconds have passed and Alex flushes slightly, knowing that she’s been caught staring. Though the slightly breathless quality of Maggie’s voice gives away that she is affected by their close proximity as well and a warm feeling blossoms in Alex’s chest.

“Our house in Midvale was close to the beach,” Alex explains as she leans her head against the couch and flicks her eyes across Maggie’s features. “My mom always joked that I was able to surf before I even learned to talk. I don’t know...I guess I just loved the freedom, the thrill of finding that perfect wave. And when I felt down or just wanted to escape from everything I always went surfing.”

“Do you miss it?”

She hesitates for a moment, because things had been different back then and she isn’t sure if she would still enjoy it as much as she used to. “A little...sometimes,” she admits. Especially when she’s near the harbor and smells the salt in the air, hears the sound of the waves crashing into the shore. “I’ve actually been thinking of going to Midvale one of these days, since I haven’t been there in a while. Maybe I could teach you a thing or two about surfing while we’re there, plus I’m sure my mom would love to meet you.” 

Alex swallows when Maggie doesn’t respond right away and she wonders if she was a little too forward with her suggestion. “Uhm..well that is if you want to come with me?”

“Of course,” Maggie says softly, her head tilting slightly as she flashes a dimpled smile her way. “You caught me a little by surprise, but I would love to go with you, Alex. Especially if I get to see you in a wetsuit,” she adds after a moment, voice sultry in a way that makes Alex shiver and heat pool in her belly.

Alex grins and plays with a few locks of Maggie’s hair flowing freely across her shoulders. “Something tells me that’s been on your mind ever since you found my surfboard.”

“Maybe,” Maggie admits with a quirk of her lips. 

And once again Alex is caught by the way Maggie is looking at her. The intensity of those warm brown eyes that almost seem to glow along with flames flickering in the fireplace. It makes her breath stutter in her throat and she’s unable to resist reaching out, sliding her fingers across the warm skin of Maggie’s cheeks before leaning in for a slow tender kiss.

Maggie’s eyes flutter closed and Alex keeps up the butterfly kisses, her thumbs stroking along Maggie’s jaw as she guides the way they move closer together.

They drift apart seconds later and Maggie’s eyes slowly slide back open, a look of quiet wonder in them that makes Alex’s chest fill with warmth. Maggie leans in and Alex feels the pads of her fingers slowly caress her cheekbones, drawing lazy circles across her skin.

It leaves her unbearably vulnerable for a moment, stripped of everything but these raw feelings Maggie always seems to evoke in her. But even though it should scare her, to know Maggie can likely see every emotion cross her features, it also makes her feel safe. The knowledge that she can be this person with Maggie, that she can open herself up like this and have her be there every step of the way. 

It makes her feel safe and loved.

“I…” she whispers haltingly as she gazes in Maggie’s eyes, their faces mere inches apart. She swallows, to try to get the words out again, only for Maggie to slip her thumb down and press against her lips.

“It’s alright,” Maggie utters in a gentle tone, the expression on her face open, full of affection. “You don’t need to..”

Alex curves her fingers across Maggie’s wrist and gently slides the thumb away from her lips. “I do.” 

Because sometimes it feels like she’s been saying it forever. In the quiet moments at night while they bask in the afterglow, after particularly grueling days when all they do is cuddle up together quietly and soak up each other’s presence. During the early moments of the morning when she wakes up first and watches Maggie sleep, sprawled across the bed, hair mussed, snoring softly and her heart feels like it would burst with happiness. 

Turning Maggie’s hand, she presses a kiss against her knuckles and smiles. “I love you.”

She watches as Maggie’s eyes grow brighter and then she moves forward, curling her legs so she can sit across Alex’s lap. Maggie smiles and then she connects their lips again, kissing her with an intensity that makes Alex’s heart soar. 

The kisses are soft, lingering and Alex gasps when Maggie sucks on her lower lip for a moment. She keeps her eyes closed when Maggie draws back until she feels soft hands frame her face again.

“Alex.” Her name is uttered softly, reverently and Alex opens her eyes, meeting Maggie’s gentle gaze. “I love you too.”

Wordlessly Maggie slides off her lap and stands up from the couch. She holds out one of her hands and Alex takes it, intertwines their fingers and follows after Maggie as walks them over to their bed.

 

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
